


Hell & Ice

by This_Guy



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Cold, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Near Death, No Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-16 23:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9294488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_Guy/pseuds/This_Guy
Summary: Batman and Flash are stranded in a blizzard and only have their teammates to rely on to save them. Yeah, they'll be okay as long as they have each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You may have seen this on FF.net. Just reposted here for fun ;)

"Any luck?" Flash asked Batman, who was trying but failing to kick open the door.

"No. The door must be frozen shut from the outside," Batman answered with a grunt as he tried one final kick.

They were on a rescue mission on another planet (which Wally nicknamed Hell on Ice because it was frozen to the core) with the rest of the league. Nothing worrying about that. Then the seven split into pairs to search the planet for life via Javelin. Apparently, Flash and Batman had unknowingly flown their jet straight into a particularly harsh blizzard. The wind forced Batman to land, and soon the jet's power drained.

"I tried all the windows too. None of them would crack. Even when I hit 'em with my toughest knuckle sandwich," Flash said as he pretended to punch something.

"Try the comm link again."

Flash pressed the comm link in his ear. "Helloooo, anybody home? We need help so if any of you are listening please come fast, I'm stuck in a small space with Bats. I fear for my life."

Batman rolled his eyes and went to work trying to rewire the controls. If they could just get the power back on, they'd be able to contact the other Javelins. And turn the heat on.

Meanwhile, Flash was rummaging through the whole jet, trying to find literally anything that would interest him or help them out of this mess.

\--Hour 1:

Flash was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with his cowl off, admiring a green beanie he found in a box in the back. Batman sighed and gave up fiddling with the wires. He sat down next to Flash.

"The wires are nearly frozen. I can't get them to spark." He paused and looked away. "I... I'm out of ideas."

Wally tried to hide how much that worried him. You know you're in trouble when freakin' Batman is out of ideas.

"Look on the bright side, Bats." He held the hat up to Batman. "I found a beanie with GL's insignia on it."

"How is that a bright side?"

"Because I can wear it," He replied with a smirk as he slipped it over his red hair. "Stylish, huh?"

Bruce snorted, "You look like a fanboy. And the green clashes with your red suit."

"You're just jealous."

\--Hour 2:

Batman glanced at Wally. The speedster was shivering. Or vibrating. He couldn't exactly tell.

He was wearing thick Kevlar and a layer underneath that. Flash was wearing, what, spandex?

"Flash, are you alright?"

Wally turned to look at him. With a grin he answered, "I've spent the night in Greenland once. I'm good. Although, I would kill for some hot chocolate right now. The kind that's loaded with marshmallows and, if I'm feeling adventurous, is topped off with a candy cane."

Bruce just grunted in response but he kept his eye on the redhead.

\--Hour 2.5:

Batman could hear Flash's teeth chattering.

Finally, he came to a decision. He slid closer to Wally so that they were touching, then took off his cape and draped it over the both of them as a blanket.

"What're you-?" Wally started, but Bruce quickly cut him off.

"It's colder than Greenland," He said flatly.

He was surprised, however, when he realized how warm Wally was. Probably from vibrating so much. He subtly scooched closer to the speedster. If Flash noticed, he didn't say anything about it.

\--Hour 3:

Flash was now resting his head on Bruce's shoulder. He didn't want to tell him not to.

But he could see Wally's eyes closing lazily.

"Flash, stay awake," He told him gently. If Wally slept, he was afraid he wouldn't wake up.

"But I'm tired, Bats..." Wally's eyes began to close again.

Quickly, Batman added, "Tell me a story." Flash always had a story, and was always prepared to retell them.

"A story? Hmm, which one?"

Bruce thought. Wally had told him many stories when they were assigned on missions together. And sometimes Bruce eavesdropped when Wally was telling them to others.

"The one about the time you broke into your school at night." That one was Batman's favorite. Maybe because Wally always seemed so damn happy whenever he talked about it.

Flash laughed softly. "I love that one! Okay, so there was this teacher who we all hated..."

\--Hour 3.5:

Half an hour later, and Flash had finished his story in a fit of giggles. Batman even found that a was smile tugging at his lips.

Wally reached for Bruce's hand under the "blanket" and gave it a squeeze. The small gesture, even though their skin wasn't touching, sent a jolt through Bruce. He didn't pull his hand away.

"You're a good listener, y'know," Flash said quietly. He was gazing up at Bruce, green eyes shining and all. The two of them were so close, Batman could probably count the freckles scattered on his cheeks.

'Screw it,' he thought.

Bruce leaned in and closed the distance between them. And suddenly, he didn't care that they were stuck in a jet or that it was probably hailing outside or that both their noses were red and they could see each other's breath. Because he was with Wally; that was good enough.

\--Hour 4:

After what seemed like days, a green beam smashed through the door and Superman, Hawkgirl, and Green Lantern stepped into the jet.

By then, Batman himself was slipping in and out of consciousness. His vision was blurry and he vaguely registered Green Lantern scooping Flash into his arms and Superman coming towards him. Then his world went completely dark.

-/-/-/-

Before Batman even opened his eyes, he could feel the IV in his arm. The Watchtower infirmary. He began to sit up in his bed but J'onn, who was apparently also in the room, put his hand on his chest and gently pushed him back down.

"Rest," He said.

Normally, Bruce would've argued that he was fine, but stopped short when he looked to his right and saw Flash, still unconscious.

"...How's his condition?" Bruce asked J'onn without taking his eyes off Wally.

"Getting better. He has frostbite in some fingers, but nothing too severe. I fear that if you'd stayed there a little bit longer, your body temperatures would have dropped to a fatal level. You both just need rest right now."

Batman nodded and relaxed. They were fine. They were safe. He decided to take J'onn's advice and let himself drift back to sleep.

-/-/-/-

When Bruce woke up the second time, he quickly noticed that Flash was already awake and sipping a hot chocolate. Loaded with marshmallows and topped with a candy cane. Of course.

Wally noticed Bruce was awake too. He grinned. "Good morning, Elsa."

Batman grunted and pushed himself up. "That's not funny."

"You're not funny," Wally retorted.

Bruce rolled his eyes.

They were silent for a few minutes. Then Flash spoke up.

"So... remember that thing we were doing before one of us blacked out?"

"Shivering?"

The other laughed. "No. The other thing. I was thinking... you want to stop by Central City later and we can finish it off? Without the chapped lips and hypothermia, of course."

Yes was coming out of his mouth before Bruce even had the chance to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback much appreciated!


End file.
